


My Little Koala

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't want to let go of Harry. So he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Koala

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this post](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com/post/40996543042/t0mmotops-do-you-think-that-when-louis-doesnt) and wanted to write it so I did, at about four in the morning I might add. Also sorry for the shit summary idk I tried. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

The sunlight is streaming through the spaces between the slats in the blinds, casting long stripes of light over the sleeping bodies twined together with the navy colored sheets. The taller of the two stretches his arms above his head, pulling his body into a long line, eyelashes fluttering and breathing light. The smaller boy subconsciously clings on tighter, sighing and nuzzling his nose into the warm expanse of flesh under his sleep-soft cheek.

"Lou," the taller boy mumbles sleepily, trying to gently dislodge himself with little success. "Come on, baby. I have to get up," he runs his hands over the other boys' tanned arms, trying to pull them off. The older boy huffs and swings his leg over pale hips, securing himself to the tall frame.

"No. Bed. Stay," he breathes, limbs tightening as his boyfriend continues to attempt moving away.

"But Lou I really need to use the toilet," he manages to shuffle his lower half over enough to dangle his legs down, working his elbows below himself to lift up. The older boy refuses to let go, keeping his strong arms and legs wound tightly. Harry chuckles lightly as he manages to sit up fully, giving up and shifting the smaller boy so he is draped more comfortably. He stands up grunting, and carries them off to the loo. When he tries to set the other boy down on the counter Louis just shakes his head whining, eyes still closed tightly. "This isn't going to work if I don't put you down, love." 

Harry’s torn between amusement directed at his cute boyfriend and his desperation for a wee. His body wins out and he manages to reach awkwardly around the other boy's thigh, though he isn’t able to see what he is doing. He finishes up, flushing the toilet before making his way back to the bed. He lays them down and rubs slow circles on the other boy's bare back, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep in the soft light of the early morning.

 

The quiet stillness is broken hours later by the harsh buzzing coming from the nightstand by the side of the bed. Groggily the younger boy reaches out toward the noise and pulls it to his ear, trying to answer the offending device. Cracking his eyes open he notices that he’s holding a bottle of lube and not his mobile. Making a face he tries again, poking the bright green button and turning his head to nose at the soft feathered hair of the boy still wrapped around him.

"Hullo?" The sudden sound of his gruff voice startles the older boy, who sniffles loudly and looks up with a questioning look in his sleepy blue eyes. Harry kisses his temple as he listens to Liam telling him what they have planned for the day. After hanging up and relaying the information to the other boy he makes to get up and head for a shower. Louis whines his protest and clings on tighter, similar to the incident from earlier in the morning. Harry chuckles as he sits them up, hugging the smaller boy to his chest tightly whispering ‘my little koala’ fondly, standing up to get ready for the day ahead.


End file.
